charisma_savesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Professor
The Professor, a.k.a. Odd Debauchery, (Played by Hannah) is a member of a seemingly long-gone race, a member of The Keepers of Eight, a time traveller from the very distant past, and the owner of The Hartnell. Upon dying, the Professor releases a radiant explosion and regenerates into a new body. Forms The Professor has so far taken 4 forms. Max Also known as Professor 0, Max was the very first version of the Professor, present before they jumped forward in time to modern day Kadoor. Max was a brunette human woman. Professor 1 The first Professor was a human man with a slim frame and short brown hair. He died after being stabbed by Alexander before the stream started. Professor 2 The second Professor was present from episode 1 to episode 46. He was a purple tiefling with short burgundy hair, sporting a mustache and goatee of the same color. He was killed after casting identify on The Book of Empty Darkness and being partially devoured by the magic trap inside at the end of episode 46. Professor 3 The third form the Professor has taken is that of a stocky high-elven woman with long, wavy brunette hair. Personality [The Professor is a deeply repressed person with many, many issues. She covers up the pain with constant jokes and fairly frequent drug and alcohol use. While she treats many situations flippantly, she is often the first to think critically about and take seriously the consequences of the party's actions in a dire situation. Though she doesn't often show it, the Professor cares deeply for the other members of the party and is always wary of situations that might lead to someone she cares for dying. This may be because one of her past incarnations lost someone close to them- something the Professor blames herself for.] - tentative Notable Relationships Kasdin Professor 2 met kasdin aboard a hijacked airship at the beginning of the nest arc. Kasdin took a romantic interest in him and, though the Professor was initially cold to his advances, he came around by the time they returned to gygax. They eventually began a relationship. The Monitor The monitor is the Professors father. The Professor has vaguely described how the Monitor would attempt to dissuade her from doing certain things, most notably by killing someone who was very close to her. Not much else is clear about their relationship except for the professors disdain for him. Xilbaynsp The Professor has been drafted by Xilbayn to bestow upon him the power of regeneration she possesses. History -Somehow became known as Odd Debauchery in the Noxidrome. -At some point sold a camera phone (a Pear Phone) to a guy. -Has a taxidermy collection of body parts with labels. Includes Ivellios' cousin's wings, which is definitely not weird. Quotes "eeeh, why not, it's an all-in-one hole, you know. .. It's all-inclusive, like a resort except it's a sex hole, which is like a resort." "Think of it drunk, make it drunk. Think of it sober, make it sober. You can't cross the wires like that, it doesn't work." "I've owned shirts longer than you will live." "Kasdin. You are one of the only things that make me glad I wound up here." Category:Characters Category:Player Character Category:Main Party